


Параллельные прямые

by silver_autumn



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, АУ после седьмой книги, Эпилог не учитывается
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Гарри кажется, что они живут в абсолютно разных мирах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Параллельные прямые

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Параллельные прямые  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: Тини~  
> Гамма: svetlana_ste  
> Размер: мини, 1214 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Гарри Поттер/Драко Малфой  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс, ангст  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: Иногда Гарри кажется, что они живут в абсолютно разных мирах.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: АУ (эпилог седьмой книги не учитывается)  
> Дисклеймер: Выгоды не извлекаем, а творим и вытворяем.

Иногда Гарри кажется, что они живут в абсолютно разных мирах. И что на этом континенте, где их никто не знает в лицо, где они так хотели затеряться в толпе и не выделяться ничем, они живут в одной квартире, но дальше друг от друга, чем среди бесконечных приёмов и судебных разбирательств послевоенной магической Англии.  
  
Гарри покупает еду только для себя, потому что не может найти на полках супермаркетов то, что не заставляет Малфоя брезгливо кривить губы, и тот сам запасает себе продукты, разделив маггловский холодильник на две части и назвав его правую половину своей. Готовит Гарри тоже в одиночестве: он быстро съедает свой ужин перед бесконечными ночными сменами в местном отделении аврората, где новичкам без рекомендаций отказываются давать нормальные часы работы, а Драко готовит себе завтрак на рассвете перед тем, как уйти на двенадцатичасовую практику у целителя в одной из лучших больниц штата. Они даже вещи стирают отдельно: Гарри закидывает свои футболки в машинку, потому что у него так и не выходят бытовые заклинания, Драко же чистит свои мантии с помощью палочки и каких-то порошков с запахом лаванды.  
  
Чаще всего, когда Гарри, засыпая на ходу, приходит домой после очередного дежурства, его встречает пустая квартира и чашка горячего чая на столе. Иногда Драко оставляет записки, но чаще всего он просто уходит с восходом солнца.  
  
Когда Драко, с трудом удерживая в руках палочку, аппарирует в квартиру, Гарри уже носится по двум крохотным комнатам и кухне в поисках своих носков или невесть куда пропавшего аврорского значка, и едва успевает поцеловать Малфоя в щёку на прощание.  
  
Выходные у них почему-то тоже не получается провести вместе.  
  
Как оказалось, Гарри обладает уникальной способностью поймать какое-нибудь заклинание и загреметь на пару дней в больницу как раз перед самыми отгулами или во время выпадающих ему по графику выходных, а Драко дёргают в больницу постоянно, не считаясь со временем суток и днём недели.  
  
После месяца такой жизни Гарри злится на весь свет. После двух — готов выть на луну, а после трёх — вернуться обратно, в полную предрассудков, новых законов и папарацци Англию и забыть о неосуществившийся мечте как о страшном сне.  
  
Но Драко так и не перерос своё упрямство и слышать ни о чём не хочет.  
  
\--  
  
Рождество Гарри встречает в одиночестве: на улице на удивление тепло и нет не то что снега, а даже дождя, и поющая гирлянда на наряженной ёлке звучит как-то не по-праздничному печально. Драко сорвали на работу посреди его законного выходного: появившийся в камине старший целитель с маниакальной улыбкой на лице вещал что-то о невероятно редком случае, и Драко исчез из квартиры прежде, чем Гарри успел вставить хоть слово.  
  
Но к этому времени он уже почти привык к тому, что снова живёт совсем один.  
  
Под Новый год Гарри застревает в засаде где-то в национальном парке, состоящем из сплошных болот, и полночь встречает под голодное клацанье челюстей аллигаторов.  
  
Утром первого января Драко ставит чашку с недопитым чаем на блюдце с такой силой, что фарфор даёт трещину, и уходит на работу, не прощаясь.  
  
Гарри допивает горький чай, задумчиво глядя в окно. На улице светает, и люди спешат по своим делам, спасаясь от внезапно зарядившего дождя под серыми зонтами.  
  
Гарри думает, что скоро кто-то из них не выдержит и уйдёт, не оставив даже записки. Думает, что надо поймать Драко, заставить его разговориться и найти какой-то выход из этой и вправду дурацкой ситуации. Ему на ум невольно приходит старая легенда. В ней влюблённые никак не могли встретиться друг с другом, поскольку по воле злого волшебника девушка проводила в зверином обличье день, а юноша — ночь.   
  
Но их с Драко никто не заколдовывал. Они сами загнали себя в угол.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и ставит кружку в раковину. Он всегда боялся разговоров по душам едва ли не больше, чем встречи с Риддлом.  
  
Да и не знает он, с чего начать.  
  
Гарри любит свою работу, ему нравятся парни, с которыми часами приходится сидеть в засадах, нравится этот город, нравится… Да всё нравится, кроме одного-единственного момента.  
  
И он знает, что Драко чувствует то же самое.  
  
Он обещает себе поговорить с Драко завтра, но молчит и на следующий день, и неделю спустя. Может быть, так они продержатся дольше. Может быть, всё разрешится само собой.  
  
\--  
  
Весной ему не с кем встречать рассвет в маленьком парке через две улицы, не с кем ловить капли тёплого дождя и срывать первые цветы.  
  
Но Гарри всё равно продолжает покупать хлопья для завтраков, к которым в последнее время так пристрастился Драко. Он всё ещё зубрит бытовые чары, чтобы научиться чистить дорогие мантии, а не портить их, и иногда вспоминает, что не надо оставлять после себя бардак в ванной, иначе в следующий раз в склянке с шампунем вполне может оказаться средство для выпадения волос в качестве маленькой мести.  
  
Пускай Гарри возвращается в квартиру, где чаще всего нет никого, кроме него самого, в ней всегда пахнет любимым крепким чаем Драко и его мылом с мёдом, в тёмных комнатах звучит знакомый чуть хрипловатый голос, на кухне ждут остатки бутербродов и фрукты, а простыни в спальне ещё хранят тепло человеческого тела.  
  
Эта квартира давно стала для Гарри настоящим домом.  
  
В первый день мая, ровно через восемь месяцев с тех пор, как они с Драко въехали в эту квартиру, Гарри возвращается с работы рано.  
  
У камина его встречают выстроенные в ряд чемоданы.  
  
Гарри сглатывает скопившийся во рту горький привкус.  
  
Он знает, что к этому всё шло уже давно. Он знает, что им с Драко надо было поговорить много месяцев назад вместо того, чтобы молчать и продолжать свою рутину как ни в чём не бывало. Теперь уже, наверное, поздно. Малфой всегда был упрямым, но его чаша терпения тоже всегда переполнялась первой.  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает и аккуратно убирает чемоданы в сторону, чтобы пройти в спальню. Он не знает, остались ли ещё у него силы сопротивляться и что-то доказывать себе или Драко. Он даже не знает, имеет ли это смысл.  
  
Гарри совсем не уверен, что за прошедшие месяцы они с Драко не стали друг другу чужими.  
  
Драко лежит лицом к окну, и Гарри не видит, спит ли он. Но когда он останавливается в дверном проёме, раздумывая, стоит ли что-то сказать или лучше вернуться в гостиную и не будить спящего Малфоя, тот протягивает руку назад и похлопывает ладонью по покрывалу на свободной стороне постели.  
  
Гарри стягивает с себя джинсы и футболку и подходит к кровати, молча забираясь под одеяло и вдыхая знакомый запах.  
  
Может быть, у него будет ещё хотя бы одна спокойная ночь перед тем, как его маленький мирок снова полетит в пропасть.  
  
Он пытается вспомнить, когда последний раз спал в этой кровати вместе с Драко, — и не может.  
  
Получается, очень давно.  
  
Он оставляет между ними расстояние в пару дюймов, и Драко, недовольно ворча, сам придвигается ближе, заставляя Гарри обнять себя поперёк груди.  
  
— Мы едем в отпуск, Поттер, — сонно бормочет он. — Завтра в полдень.  
  
— Угу, — согласно кивает Гарри, зарываясь лицом в мягкие волосы. — Как скажешь.  
  
— Я серьёзно, — Драко поворачивается к нему лицом и смотрит прямо в глаза с сонной улыбкой. — Твой начальник в курсе. Мой меня отпустил. Мы едем в отпуск. На неделю. А потом, когда вернёмся, мы разберёмся со всем: и с твоим ночным дурдомом, и с моей идиотской работой. Найдём наконец-то нормальную квартиру. Заведём домового эльфа, потому что мой желудок скоро не выдержит…  
  
— Обязательно, — Гарри улыбается и прижимает его ближе к себе. — Обязательно, Драко.  
  
— Вот и славно, — зевает Малфой и зарывается носом в подушку. — Я по тебе соскучился, Поттер, — еле слышно добавляет он.  
  
Гарри сжимает руку на его плече, улыбается и закрывает глаза.


End file.
